


Mummy

by emma_and_orlando



Series: She Makes Me [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, Mommy Kink, Sick Fic, Sleepy Cuddles, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Five times Roger accidentally called Dominique mummy + one time he did it on purpose.
Relationships: Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor
Series: She Makes Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524020
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	Mummy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!!. I really hope that you’ll enjoy it dears!!!

➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳

The first time it happens it comes completely unexpected.

Roger had just come back from another tour. Flown in from Japan and dropped off at their house by his equally half dead assistant, Crystal. 

Too tired to climb the stairs, Dominique had pulled out the couch and dropped Roger down on top of it.

His eyes are hidden behind his sunglasses, but she can tell they have closed.

He is already nodding off while the large clock above the television set reads 6:39 pm. The time difference between London and Tokyo is nine hours. 

Dominique does what she imagines Chrissie and Veronica doing right now as well with their husbands. 

She undoes his shoelaces, discards the sparkling pair to the side, unzips his jacket and wriggles it out from underneath him, before dashing up the stairs to grab a spare duvet from the linen closet.

Even though she made a dangerous sprint for it on her bare feet on the wooden stairs, when she comes back Roger is already snoring.

"Mon chéri." She shakes her head fondly. "Look at you." 

She'd missed him dearly while he was gone. Even though he is always more than a handful when he returns, she gladly makes up for the time they have spend apart.

Before she puts the blanket over him, she helps him into a more comfortable position.

She carefully removes his hand from under his chin and props his neck up with a pillow. Roger obnoxiously smacks his lips, wrinkles his nose, before curling his legs to his chest to sleep in fetal position. Dominique's stomach does a flip at the sight.

"Time to rest now, Roger. You're home."

"Home..." He sighs. 

Dominique drapes the duvet over his curled up body. She tucks him in warmly, making sure his feet up to his chin are covered completely. Even though the heater is on, she doesn't want him to grow cold overnight. 

"All nice and warm,” She murmurs to herself. “I need to go make dinner..."

Despite announcing what she _should_ be doing, Dominique crouches by the side of the couch to look at her loved one a moment longer. Two months apart is too long. Her hand finds its way to his hair, she rakes her fingers through the long strands. Satisfaction bubbles in her stomach when her fingers don't hook on any knots. 

Roger lulls his head in her direction with a hum.

"Stay asleep." She chuckles at the sight of him, before removing the sunglasses from his nose. 

She leaves them on the coffee table, deciding she really should get started with dinner so she can snuggle up next to him for the rest of the evening. 

She plants a kiss on his forehead to leave. 

Roger stirs, eyelashes fluttering and lips parting. Dominique mentally curses herself for waking him up when—

"Hmmhm... Thanks mummy."

Dominique pauses halfway through getting back in a standing position as Roger rolls over. 

She blinks. 

Then blinks again. 

"What was that?" Her voice comes out louder than she had intended to, she bites the inside of her cheek, but it doesn't matter. Roger seems to have fallen back to sleep. Eyes closed and chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. 

Dominique gulps. "Roger?"

He hums blearily, definitely asleep. 

She has never heard him call her such a thing before, Dominique gets to her feet and hides half her face behind her hand. Hot embarrassment washes over her. 

On her way to the kitchen the heat rushes from her face again with a deep breath. Across the dinner table she catches her own reflection and she can see how flustered she had become. She is beet red with an emotion she cannot quite put her finger on. Once in the kitchen, she cools herself down with a glass of water. 

The water slides down her suddenly dry throat. There is no reason for _her_ to be embarrassed— after all, he hadn't even noticed his slip up. 

_Mummy._

“Fucking hell.” Laughter bubbles in her stomach and she erupts into uncontrollable giggles. 

He is exhausted from the plane ride and it was an accident that won’t happen again.

“What an idiot.” She shakes her head— reaching for the pots to start dinner. 

➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳

They're on a holiday in the South of France when it happens again.

Dominique has been showing Roger around the town where she grew up in. It is a small village that barely shows up on any map. Without much phone signal or any television. 

Roger is basically anonymous. 

They went to visit her childhood home, her lovely grandmother, her high school, the old boutiques surrounding the towns center where they purchased matching outfits and where they are now having a breather in the shadow of a statue, eating ice cream. 

While Dominique is a sharp observant person who can see disaster striking from miles away, Roger has 'forgotten' his glasses at the hotel and can’t see anything. 

She notices the ice cream leaking down his cone. He is too busy looking down her cleavage to notice.

"Baby," She says, pointing at his hand. "You've got some—" 

"Hm?" 

Roger eyes bounce up to her face again, he frowns in confusion. As adorable as he is, his reaction time is too slow. 

Dominique leans in and licks the dribbling ice cream up with one swipe of. She accidentally licks over Rogers fingers, he shivers, she grins. "All clean." 

"Oh!" He grins sweetly, while he dreams off in her eyes. "Thanks mum."

Oh.

Dominique forgets to react, because his reaction is big enough for the both of them.

As soon as the words have left his mouth his eyes widen dramatically. "I-I don't know where that came from. Oh my God, _sorry_. That was—" his cheeks turn a deep pink and he splutters to apologize. 

Dominique takes mercy on him, she shushes him by giving him a wet strawberry flavored kiss. 

She gets to her feet and tugs him along. "Don't worry baby." 

Roger still looks uncharacteristically mortified and he stays mostly quiet for the rest of their shopping trip. He only finds his voice when they go to the nude beach behind their hotel. He kisses her and apologizes one more time.

Dominique assures him they’re okay. 

“Don’t be sorry, Mon chou. It happens.” _Apparently._

Roger sighs in relief and tips his chin for a kiss. Dominique happily presses her lips to his. Though, she wonders what it means.

➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳

"Oh God, my poor Baby."

The next third time it happens Dominique can't blame him.

Roger has a staggering fever of 40°C. He is absolutely burning and ailing with sickness.

He moans quietly when she lays a cold cloth over his forehead. She absorbs the sweat and hopefully some of the heat too. Her free hand is occupied holding his hand. Every time she tries to pull away he fusses in protest and squeezes her fingers between his awfully clammy ones.

"Always something with you." She murmurs. "I told you to wear a coat when you go outside, even if it's just for the trash. Or when you go from club to club with Chris."

"Gossiping is ugly, Dominique."

Crystal comes rounding the corner of the living room cradling a bowl in his hands and a spoon.

Without a word he hands the items to her. She is on the couch with Roger, his head in her lap and his feet propped up on the armrest. 

The loyal assistant helps lifting Rogers neck up with a couple of pillows. 

He complains and glares at them through the bleary slits of his eyes. "Mmm no."

"You need to eat, Baby." 

"Yes. Baby." Crystal glares back, although he neatly, dutifully and most of all tenderly tucks Roger back under the blanket where it started to slip off. 

Dominique bites her lip to keep herself from smiling. "Be nice, Chris. He's having a tough time."

"Well, it's my day off."

"And your help is absolutely appreciated." She grins at him cheekily. He can't help but smile back while he reaches for the grocery Dominique had tactfully left on the coffee table next to his pack of cigarettes. 

He rolls his eyes and stuffs it in his back pocket, getting the hint. "Back in twenty."

"Thanks Chris!" 

She calls after him while he leaves. The front door slams behind him and Roger moans at the rattling that echoes off the walls.

The sight of him is quite dreadful. He is red and blotchy, there are dark shadows under his eyes and his hair is matted to his head with sweat. Still, she caresses his chin and tries to prop him up for his soup now that it is still warm.

"Open up, Rog. You haven't eaten since yesterday. You won't get better without holding something down."

He winkles his nose when she prods the spoon against his lips.

Roger keeps his eyes closed, trusting, and opens up for her to feed him with a tired hum.

"That's it." She strokes his burning cheek. "That's nice isn't it baby?"

The fever has been making him hallucinate and drowsy since last evening and this morning. So Dominique isn't can't say it surprises her when it happens again. 

"Hm, yes mummy."

Dominique pauses, the next spoonful nearly falls over her shirt. 

He can't tell what he did. Patiently waiting for her to continue feeding him with his lips parted.

It was a fever dream. She is 95% sure it is a parental thing, she looks after him while he is sick and in these moments she reminds him of his mother. No big deal.

_Right?_

➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳

The next time it happens they are not alone. 

The whole band, plus Veronica and Chrissie are seated around the dinner table in the prestigious Veeraswamy restaurant in London. Dominique had dressed up neatly for the occasion, just like Roger. He in his pink checkered suit and she in a low-back dark red dress.

"Don't you look lovely tonight!" Freddie grins from across the table.

He reaches for her hand and she lets him squeeze it delicately. Roger looks between them affectionately, he had always loved how she got along with his friends. 

"Thank you, Roger got it for me." 

"From his own closet probably." John snickers and fiddles with the cuff of Rogers pink suit playfully.

Roger pokes his tongue out and is ready to fire back when the waiter comes by their table to give them two bottles of the best of their wine. Even though Freddie exclaims that the best wines in the world don’t come in doubles.

The table erupts into happy chattering.

They have a lot of catching up to do after their post-tour break. 

Freddie's mother is starting a book club, Veronica and John have decided to keep the sex of the baby a surprise, Brian has taken up cycling, Chrissie went to Athens all by herself, John is tinkering with an amplifier and Roger brags about how much Dominique's grandmother adores him. 

Three glasses and a basket of bread later, Dominique excuses herself to go to the toilet. 

She pushes her chair back and rises to her feet— only to find the foot of Rogers chair on top of the train of her dress.

"Baby," 

Roger is sipping his wine back, his cheeks rosy from being tipsy. He smiles up at her with a big goofy flash of teeth. "Yes?"

"You're on my dress, move your chair."

He is quick to lift the front legs up so the fabric doesn't tear. "Oh, sorry mum." 

The chatter dies down and whole table turns to stare at them. 

Roger either is or feigns being oblivious to their audience. Dominique ignores them too out of pity for her loved one. 

She bends down to peck him on the lips.

"Don't worry, Baby."

With that she leaves for the restroom. Shoulders relaxed and chin held high. It wasn't _her_ who had to be embarrassed after all. 

“You heard that too, right? I wasn’t the only one who heard that?” Freddie asks Veronica under his breath. 

➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳

Dominique had come to the conclusion that it is her paternal side of herself that confuses Roger into calling her mum. Or so she suspects.

He has suffered during his childhood and his mother had to compensate for the lack of a father.

The two of them have been dating long enough for Dominique to know Roger doesn't want to be psychoanalyzed about his past or trauma of any kind. Especially not if it concerns his behavior in the present. 

Therefor, she decides not only that it is a mere innocent slip up— four times, but also not to bother him with it. 

"How does that feel?"

"Good." Roger sighs. "So good."

Dominique grins, her slippery hands sliding down the curve of his shoulder-blades easily. 

He could order a professional masseur to get the job done and probably better, but he likes it when he gets to lay back onto the bed and have Dominique’s complete attention to himself— 

Fair enough, he had massaged her feet last night when she had been in heels for a gala.

Today she returns the favor, a little ritual of their own when Rogers muscles start acting up. She sits on his thighs and massages his shoulders and arms with lavender scented oil, while he gets to lay back and melt into the mattress. 

The heels of her palms kneed into his tense muscles. She works out a knot and two more that have Roger moaning in relief. 

Nothing he wouldn't do for her. 

She rolls down to the dip of his lower back. That is when it happens. 

"How does it feel baby?" Dominique whispers while her thumbs roll over his smooth skin.

Roger sighs blissfully. 

"Oh mummy— feels good. Thank you."

_Oh._

Dominique's hands don’t falter. She continues to massage him without giving away the smile that plays onto her lips.

Roger sounds turned on. The back of his neck is flushed and his entire body is relaxed.

"You're welcome Baby." 

She finds herself a bit more thoughtful for a moment while she pours more oil over the curve of his spine.

Or maybe, it's a pleasure thing.

➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳

She has Roger in tucked missionary position when he says it again.

His legs are spread wide and pushed to his chest while Dominique thrusts the thick end of her strap on into his fluttering hole. 

Strings of curses fall from Rogers parted lips while she dead on hits his prostate. 

She struggles to quiet her own moans down too. For her birthday he had gifted her a strap with a build in vibrator. With every thrust she gets her clit stimulated and send tingles to the rest of her body. Pounding into him has never been so pleasurable. 

"Take it Baby, be good for me."

Dominique has her hands under his knees to keep him spread wide for her cock. Her nails dig into the soft skin. At the same time she rests her forehead against his neck and peppers kisses on the bits of skin she can reach.

"M-mummy, please." Roger mewls above her brokenly. "Harder." 

It had never occurred to her as a turn on, but in the middle of their bed shaking love making, it is. Dominique shudders and looks up at his scrunched up face. 

"Fuck. Of course, Baby. Yes." She hitches her hips up higher to find a better angle.

It works. Rogers eyes roll back into his eyes and his thighs tremble uncontrollably under her palms. 

She speeds up then. The ruined sight of him, flushed and cock standing hard, weeping and ignored against his stomach turns her on even more. With every push Roger let out a high pitched gasp and Dominique is inched closer to reaching her high. 

"Say it again." She moans. No shame. "Say it."

She slams her hips against him hard. Roger keens.

"Mummy. Feels good— I'm so close, please." 

Rogers arms trail down to her bouncing breasts and he squeezes them, stares and pinches. His touch sends hot tingles through the rest of her body, Dominique watches the entranced look in his eyes, before they go down to where her artificial cock disappears into Rogers body.

"Mummy," He sighs, "That’s good." 

Dominique loses her rhythm as she chases her orgasm. The paced thrusts turn into rutted pounding. 

The mini vibrator in her strap goes haywire. The stimulation sends hot electricity to the rest of her sweating body. Roger isn't doing any better. 

Heat pools in Dominique's lower abdomen when he chants under his breath.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy," On every thrust. 

Her orgasm blooms deep in her core and spreads like shockwaves to the rest of her body. The vibrator buzzes against her bundle of nerves. She rapidly ruts her hips against Roger to feel her orgasm rocketing over her.

"Ohhhh, oh Baby." Dominique cries out.

Though she grows sloppy, she doesn't stop thrusting until Roger pushes his head back against the pillows and hot ropes of cum shoot out of his untouched cock. Her newfound nickname on his lips. 

Only when his moans turn into whimpers does Dominique pull out and she hastily presses the button to turn off her inbuilt vibrator. 

Still tingling from her own orgasm, Dominique flops down on the bed and snuggles flush against his side. 

He rolls over and cuddles against the warmth of her chest, he rubs his face between her breasts with a dreamy grin. Dominique wraps an arm around his neck as their legs slide against one another. 

"So," She says, still completely out of breath from her orgasm. 

The dildo still comedically stands tall between her legs. Rogers cum is drying on both their stomaches. 

Roger peeks one eye open to look at her. His chin perched up on her sternum. 

Dominique carts her fingers through the messy strands of his hair, she grins, like the Cheshire cat. "So, _mummy_ huh?" 

He drops his face in the space between her breasts with a groan. 

"It's complicated."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
